Aktris & Aktor
by Emiliy Carter
Summary: Persahabatan, /"Sampai kapan harus seperti ini ya Ino,"/"Kita sudah terlanjur menyayanginya,"/"Dunia kita dan Sakura itu, bener-bener berbeda, Hinata"/Perkenalan,/"Sasuke Uchida!"/"Salam kenal, Sakura Haruno, Uchida-san"/Inilah awal mula aku berkenalan dengan seorang pria bernama Sasuke Uchida./ Pilih mana? Dendam atau Cinta, heh?/RNC ya, Little OOC, keep or delete?


**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aktris & Aktor © Emiliy Carter**

**Warning : AU , OOC , GAJE, etc, POV'S Sakura,**

**POV'S Normal**

**.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Perkenalan_**

_**Sakura POV'S**_

"Waduh, Aku udah telat nih!" Ucapku sambil berlari-lari tergesa-gesa dari letak pemotretan menuju _cafè_ yang aku tuju, tepat kedua temanku menunggu. Karna aku tak ingin kedua temanku lelah menungguiku.

"Hah... hah... hah... Maaf ya? aku telat, kalian... Hah juga tau kan kenapa aku telat... Hah... Hah? Jadi maaf ya?please!" Ucapku sambil memohon ampun dengan kedua tangan dirapatkan diatas _Wig_ hitamku, walau masih terengah-engah. Dan dadaku naik turun.

"Ah, Mebuki-_chan_ gak apa-apa lagi. Kita maklum kok. Ayo sini duduk!" Temanku menimpali dengan suara lembutnya, mata indigonya memancarkan ketulusan murni. Tangan mulusnya menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahnya, yang kosong tentunya.

"Huh, mentang-mentang seorang _aktris_ kamu gak boleh seenaknya dong!" Suara ketus gadis bersuraian pirang pun memasuki pendengaranku, dengan cepat aku menoleh kepadanya. _Well, _Dia sedang memainkan kuku-kukunya, yang salahsatu kebanggaannya. Dia memandangku dengan begitu ketusnya. Dia **Ino Yamanaka**.

"Ino_-chan_ jangan gitu, kan kasihan juga Mebuki_-chan_ tahu!" _Well_, gadis yang memiliki mata dan rambut indigo itu bernama **Hinata Hyugga**. Suara lembutnya sangat menenangkan diriku yang masih lelah berlari-larian dari tempat permotretan ke _Cafe_ ini. Walaupun aku sudah duduk tenang disamping Hinata.

"Aih... Aih gak apa-apa kok Hinata. Yasudah karena aku juga sering tidak tepat waktu dan ingkar janji. Hari ini aku taktir deh! Kalian berdua," Daripada aku jadi tambah pusing akan kebawelan Ino nanti, lebih baik kutraktir saja mereka berdua. Lagipula makanan disini tidak seberapa di restaurant lainnya. Jadi, tidak perlu pusing memikirkan uang sakuku, bahkan sangat malas aku memikirkan dompetku akan kosong melompong bagaikan kena penyakit _kanker_!

"_Okay!_ Tidak boleh tarik kata-katanya lho Mebuki! Kalau kau menarik kata-katamu! Aku akan berteriak! Bahwa kau adalah seorang _aktris_, yang betapa bodohnya ingin berpura-pura menjadi seorang gadis rakyat jelata seperti kami! _Deal_, Mebuki Kizashi? Ups, Sakura Haruno maksudnya! Hihihi~ "

'Kau tahu Ino? Tanpa disuruh _Deal_ segala pun, aku akan tetap akan membayarnya, kau pikir aku siapa, heh?'

"Berisik! Hinata panggilkan pelayan, cepat! Aku pesan seperti biasa,"

"Huh, dasar sombong!"

"Pelayan! Kami pesan ini... ini... dan ini!" Hinata memperlihatkan buku pesanan pada pelayan, pelayan itu dengan gesit mencatat pesanan kami. Dan meninggalkan kami setelah usai mencatat, tentunya.

Tidak lama sang pelayan kembali ke meja kami, dan menaruh makanan yang kami pesan. Tak lupa senyum ramahnya menanyakan ada kekurangan atau tidak, atas perbuatannya. Secepat kilat kami bertiga menggelengkan kepala tak lupa memamerkan senyum sopan kami kepadanya. Dia membalas dengan menundukkan _kepalanya_ sejenak, dan bergegas pergi untuk melayani tamu-tamu yang lain.

Kami lalu memakan makanan yang kami pesan. Dalam diam, kami menikmati makanan maupun minuman sederhana yang kami pesan. Aku dengan lahapnya menghabiskan puding rasa _strawberry_ pesananku. Ditengah-tengah terbuai kenikmatan sederhana ini, tiba-tiba dari saku celana _jeans_ku bergetar.

_Dreeettttttt..._

_Dreeettttttt..._

_Dreeetttttt..._

_Well_, sepertinya suara itu berasal dari _Blackberry Curve_ milikku.

"Tunggu sebentar ya?" Aku berpamit undur diri sebentar kepada Ino dan Hinata, yang mereka balas dengan tatapan heran. Dan tak ada waktu lama mereka mengganguk paham, sambil tersenyum maklum.

Dengan cepat aku memasuki _WC_ wanita, dan melirik kanan-kiri. Takut ada seseorang yang tak sengaja mendengar _privasi_ku. Setelah yakin tak ada siapapun, aku memasukinya dan tak lupa mengangkat teleponnya. Sebelum di matikan oleh sang penelpon.

"Halo, Sakura_-sama_!" Suara cempreng memasuki pendengaranku dengan cepat. _Well_, dia _manger_ku. Si _tomboy_ yang bersuara cempreng, sangat suka _Minnie Mouse_, tak ayal rambutnya di cepol dua, seperti _Minnie_. Dia adalah **Tenten**.

"Hmmm... Ada apa? Kau keliatan err... sedikit panik?" Aku mengernyit bingung mendengar suara panik plus cempreng si maniak _Minnie Mouse_ ini.

"Anoo,"

"Cepatan beritahu aku! Ada apa!" Dengan gusar aku membuka dan menutup sedikit pintu _WC_, dan melirik kanan kiri.

"Jadwal diubah Sakura_-sama_! Maafkan saya!" Ck, kenapa jadwal diubah secara mendadak begini sih?

"Yasudah, jadi jam berapa?"

"Jam satu siang, lebih tepatnya setengah jam lagi Sakura_-sama_!" APAAAA?! _Hell no_! Kapan aku mendapatkan **sedikit** saja **ketenangan**, _kami-sama!_

"Baiklah, seperapat jam lagi, aku akan di sana." Dengan menghela nafas gusar, mungkin aku dapat melepaskan sedikit stress menumpuk didalam kepalaku.

"Anoo, Tsunade-sama memanggilmu! Katanya sehabis pemotretan anda disuruh keruangannya." Ck! Ada apalagi ini? Apa nenek tua itu tidak merasa bersalah melihat cucunya seperti ini, heh?

"Iya... Iya... Aku mengerti, _Bye_! Aku mau berpamitan dulu dengan dengan Ino dan Hinata!" Dengan tergesa-gesa aku mematikan sambungan telepon, dan keluar dari _WC. _Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke meja, aku memikirkan bagaimana aku harus berpamitan dengan mereka, dan tentang nenek tua yang ntah ada angin apa, mendadak perlu bicara berdua denganku. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan yang fatal, heh?

* * *

"Heii! Tidak boleh seperti itu Mebuki! Kau sekarang mulai sombong ya! Sudah sering melantarkan kami berdua. Ckckck!" Kulirik Ino yang memandangku sebal, atas ketidaksetujuanku ingin ke tempat pemotretan lagi. _Well_, kau pikir aku selalu senang hidup sebagai _aktris_, yang selalu dipuja-puja dari kaum hawa maupun adam, heh?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Mebuki_-chan_?" Hinata memandangku dengan raut ketidakikhasan, dan aku hanya mengalihkan wajahku dengan berpura-pura menghitung uang buat membayar pesanan kami. Dan menaruhnya diatas bon, dan membereskan tasku yang sedikit berantakan. Setelah kuteliti tidak ada barang tertinggal, aku pun bangikit berdiri. Dan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam kepada mereka.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu kalian selalu kesal denganku. Dan asal kalian tahu aku juga kesal dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang. Kumohon maafkan aku!" Aku memandang mereka dengan air yang berlinangan di sanak pipiku yang mulus tidak ada jerawat.

Mereka berdua, Ino dan Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala atau mengalihkan kepala mereka. _Well_, sepertinya mereka tidak mau melihat sahabat mereka menangis. Hingga lima menit kemudian kami masih dilanda keheningan. Hingga mau gak mau aku **harus** pergi meninggalkan mereka, takut kena _damprat _lagi sama Kakashi. Tangan kananku dengan segera menelpon Kiba, untuk segera menjemputku, Di _Cafe Kyuubi_.

* * *

"Sampai kapan ya, kita seperti ini terus Hinata?"

"Hmm... Ntahlah. Dunia kita dengan Sakura memang **sangat berbeda** ya..."

"Hahh, benar-benar **sangat berbeda.** Tapi, kita sudah telanjur-"

**"Menyayanginya,** Ino,"

* * *

"Nona apakah perlu saya menjemput anda nanti?" Kiba, supir pribadiku, dia sepantaran denganku, dia sangat maniak hal yang berbau _doggy. _Terkadang jika kesepian aku selalu bermain dengan Akamaru, anjing peliharaannya. Dan, dia adalah teman kecilku. Orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan, menurut saksi mata, orangtuanya meninggal karena menyelamatkan seekor anjing di jalan raya. Dengan gembiranya karena berhasil menyelamatkan seekor anjing kecil, mereka tidak menyadari sebuah truk besar menghadang mereka. Dan... _Bruk! _Mereka langsung tewas seketika dan terlempar jauh sekitar satu meter. Anjing yang sempat mereka selamatkan, hanya luka kecil. Dan anjing itu bernama... **Akamaru**. _Yeah_, anjing peliharaan kiba saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu menunggu, nanti jika hari ini sudah selesai. Aku nanti akan _SMS_ atau _Calling_ dirimu, kiba. Ahh, udah jam segini! Hati-hati ya, Kiba!" Aku lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Kiba yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, melihatku tergesa-gesa.

Aku dengan cepat memasuki _lift_, tak lupa menekan tombol angka tiga. Tak perlu menunggu lama, pintu _lift_ itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Dan bisa kulihat wajah _manager_ku yang memandangku dengan sebal.

"Kau telat lima belas menit, nona!" Aku hanya tertawa jenaka sambil melihat jam tanganku.

"Maaf, tapi yang penting pemotretan belum dimulai, kan?" Kulihat dia memutar matanya bosan, yang disambutku dengan gelak tawa kecilku. Karena tidak mau lama-lama mendengar gelak tawaku yang makin menggelagar di pendengarannya, dengan cepat dia memberi jalan aku keruang ganti.

Aku dengan segera menutup pintu ruang ganti, setelah yakin sudah terkunci. Aku melepas wig hitamku, melepaskan kacamata khas seorang kutu buku, melepaskan penyumpal dada agar terlihat rata didepan para lelaki, melepaskan seragam sekolah. Dan terlihatlah wujud asliku, Seorang gadis manis dan cantik memiliki rambut bersuraian merahmuda cerah yang lembut, matanya lentik dilengkapi sesosok emerald dibola matanya, wajahnya mulus tak ternoda oleh jerawat atau terlihat kusam, dengan setinggi 175, gadis itu telihat sexy dan cantik. _Yeah_, inilah sosok asliku.

* * *

"_Konnichwa_, Sakura_-hime_!"

"_Konnichiwa_, Sakura_-chan_!"

"Sakura_-hime,_ kau terlihat sangat cantik!"

"Sakura_-hime_!"

"Sakura!"

"Saku-!"

Lagi... dan lagi, setiap kali memperlihatkan sosok asliku, selalu seperti ini. Apakah aku sebegitu cantiknya, kah? Hei, ini dilorong! Bukan diKonoha Mall! Jangan berpikir aku terlalu _pede_ atau apapun yang kau pikirkan! Lihatlah! yang sedang menyapaku tak lain, dan tak bukan aktor senior, yang sudah hampir menggarap beberapa film layar lebar! Ckckck!

"Tumben kau tidak telat, heh? Haruno_-san_," Aku mendelik sebal kepada seorang pria bermasker dengan rambut peraknya yang melawan gravitasi itu.

"Kau tidak senang aku datang lebih awal, heh?" Balasku dengan menyerangi sinis kepadanya. Yang dibalas dengan gelak tawanya. "Tidak lucu, Kakashi_-sensei_!"

"Iya, iya! Maaf, Sakura_-chan_!" Aku hanya membalasnya dengan mengembungkan pipiku kesal.

"Kau terlihat sangat jelek kalau seperti itu, haha, ayo ke _studio_ bareng _sensei_," Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, yang kubalas dengan mengendikkan bahuku dan jalan duluan dengannya.

"Hahaha, dasar anak _zaman_ sekarang, ckckck!"

* * *

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

"Siapa?" Kudengar suara nenek tua itu dari dalam sana.

"Sakura, nek!"

"Hmmm... Masuk Sakura!"

_Cklek..._

Kumasuki ruang nenek tua itu, dan sedikit terkejut aku saat melihat sosok pria, sedang duduk disofa sambil membaca koran. Dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena wajahnya tertutupi koran. Tapi, aku sedikit mengernyit saat melihat style rambutnya, **pantat ayam**, heh?

"Ada apa, nek?" Aku memandang nenek tua itu, sesosok wanita berpangku tangan dengan anggunnya sambil memandangku lurus.

"Ada yang ingin nenek kenalkan kepadamu... Uchida-san perkenalkan namamu!" Dengan segera aku mengikuti arahan bola mata emas nenekku. Merasa dipanggil lelaki yang tadinya membaca koran, segera melipat koran itu dan menaruhnya di meja. Well, lumayan tampan.

Pria itu berdiri dihadapanku, dan mengulurkan tangannya. Dan mengucapkan lafal nama lengkapnya dengan tegas tanpa ragu.

"**Sasuke Uchida**!"

"Sakura Haruno, salam kenal Uchida-san" Aku dan dia saling menjabat tangan, saling memandang lurus ke bola mata sang lawan bicaranya, saling melempar senyum sopan dan tipis. Well, inilah awal mula aku berkenalan dengan **Sasuke Uchida**...

.

.

.

TBC! Keep or delete?

* * *

**Hai, ini fictku yang pertama... Dan ini aku edit lagi, ahahaha Concrit, yaaa :D **

**Makin jelek ya :p ahaha ini 3 jam-an ngetik, lumayan capek :"D**

**Review :D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
